in the digital age, recording digital images of objects has become vastly more commonplace. Many uses are available for recording and displaying digital images, including posting retail products online, sharing pictures of presents and gifts to friends and family, supplementing journalistic articles with pictures, and presenting images for research purposes. As recording and displaying digital images become ever more commonplace, the desire to improve the capturing of real life images increases.